Something from Nothing
by Chicho1
Summary: A day with Yu and Jean. [Oneshot: Yaoi, JeanxYu.]


_**Something from Nothing**_

Yu groaned as he stumbled into the bathroom. He hated early mornings. Reaching for the blue toothbrush next to the green one, Yu nodded his head. So Jean was staying longer than a day after all. When he had awoken to an empty bed he only assumed that the blonde had decided to move on. It was a common and familiar dance they played, the sex, the morning after, and the eventual lone cup of coffee they each had, miles apart - sometimes in different countries. And Yu didn't have any preconceptions that Jean would stay with him forever. They both had different lives apart; missions, identities, comrades, friends, and they could never have anything outside of what they did. Yu wasn't a dreamer; he was a realist - no matter how much both of their hearts fought against it.

Yu sighed and picked up the toothpaste to deposit a dab of the mint concoction onto the bristles of his toothbrush. He had a test in math that morning and he couldn't even remember the first of the equations he was required to have memorized by now. His mind was on a one-track course, and it had nothing to do with math, biology, English, or school in a general sense at all. It was irritatingly filled with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smirking pair of wide lips that never seemed to become chapped, which reminded him, he needed to ask Jean what kind of lip balm he used. He was always biting at his lips and doing more harm than good.

Spitting out the toothpaste and finally rinsing out his mouth, Yu quickly got dressed and picked up his book bag from beside the door, shoving his feet into his sneakers. The rest of the day that followed seemed to be in filled of the same fog from that morning. If he wasn't daydreaming about creamy, pale skin, or lilting words, he was falling asleep. Yu didn't actually remember how many times he had fallen asleep in class, but after a remark from Hiroshi saying, "Late night, big guy? Huh?" and the nudging elbow into his ribs, Yu got the impression that it had been quite a few times. And after receiving a crowing remark of having a sexy blonde with big tits in his arms all night from Kanade, Yu decided he needed to tell Jean that he had to leave him a few hours of sleep for school. Especially when his classmates were so close to the truth it made him blush. Minus the tits, of course. Yu smiled, shaking his head as he walked home to his apartment. But really wasn't home where the heart was? And he still didn't have any clue as to where the blonde from his distractions had gotten to that morning. Yu sighed; he really was getting soft.

By the time Yu had gotten to his apartment, all he wanted to do was to go to bed. He wasn't physically exhausted, but mentally he was winding down. Nothing seemed right the whole day, and his mind was wandering around like a chicken with its head cut off. He thought that maybe a nap would do him some good. But when he walked into the apartment he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. He couldn't, not with Jean so close for only so short a time. Yu scanned the apartment, taking in the scattered mission papers that weren't his, Jean's blue coat draped across the back of a kitchen chair, the blonde's shoes placed neatly next to the slippers and Yu's own boots in the entrance hallway. Yu looked around the joint rooms that made up the kitchen, dinning room, and living room spaces. The apartment was lit with warm lighting from the side table lamps in the living room, and Yu could smell and see a stew of some kind cooking on the stove. Yu smiled as he toed off his sneakers and slipped into a pair of tan slippers, setting his bag next to the door. He walked into the kitchen and ladled out some of the broth, taking a sip as he heard the shuffle of socked feet coming up from behind him.

"You're getting sloppy, Ominae. I could have killed you quite a few times as you where coming home." Yu turned around and smirked at Jean, looking the blonde up and down in all of his pink, "Kiss the chef" apron glory. The Frenchman was a dope and Yu didn't care what the other was trying to teach him right then. For the blonde to approach him, bent on reprimanding in an apron like that, he had to be expecting a laugh. Yu grinned when Jean called for his attention again. "What can I say, Jean? I just knew my Mistress Chef would take care of any bad men with her pink pan." Jean glared and slapped Yu up the side of the head as the teenager started laughing hysterically. "Fichus juvéniles foutus…" Yu followed the growling blonde into the living room, chuckling at the French curses and what Yu could tell was a clenched ass.

Yu reached out to place a hand on Jean's shoulder, "Come back, Jean, don't be prissy." At that Jean turned abruptly, causing Yu to bump into him. "Your reflexes are slacking and you're making jokes. You're too soft, Ominae, what do you think an enemy would do to you if you were captured? I would hate to see something like that happen to you because you were becoming lazy, Ominae. Or hearing that a comrade was hurt because of your foolishness." Yu frowned and backed away from the blonde, his fists clenching. "I would never endanger a comrade in battle and you know it, Jean. Stop being an ass." And as suddenly as the harsh tension had come, Jean sighed and shook his head, resting a hand on the back of Yu's neck, pulling him closer. Yu glared and turned away, strolling into his bedroom before Jean could say any more. He was pissed now and didn't want to hear anymore of the Frenchman's words. He knew Jean wouldn't come to him again, but the thought rankled, making him irritable the rest of the night from more than just a few harsh words and little sleep. As the night progressed on, Yu filled out mission details for the next week and Jean went about his own business, knowing it was futile to talk to Yu when he was being grumpy, both on opposite ends of the living room, but not exactly separate. Neither actually speaking to each other, yet being able to with the casual movements and small gestures, cooling each other's tempers.

And late in the night, as they both lay in bed, Yu reached over slowly, grazing his hand over the soft cotton of the sheets, before coming into contact with the other body sprawled next to his. He squeezed his companion's upper arm, letting his fingers travel down the appendage slowly, tracing the prominent vein in the forearm until he reached the warm palm. There was a slight shiver down Jean's arm and then the blonde's fingers wrapped tightly around his. _I know_.

Yu slid across the space between them, straddling the blonde's hips under the sheet. Jean's teeth grabbed onto his upper lip, the blonde's hands traveling down his sides and squeezing his hips as he ground their lower halves together. Yu fisted both of their erections, loving the friction between them and the way Jean's hands grabbed and pulled at him. They were both gasping and shivering by the time Jean finally started to prepare his entrance with both of their essences, soon to be replaced by the Frenchman's swollen member. And like earlier that evening, words were not necessary. A tender caress to a cheek, _I'm sorry_. A languid, but passionate kiss, _love you_. Exploring, teasing fingers and lips, a small giggle, _need you_. A tightening embrace that Yu thought he could never get away from, nor did he even want to, _missed you_.

And suddenly everything was white, nothing, everything, all becoming something more than he had intended in the beginning. He gasped, panting for breath as he heard Jean shouting his name, his first name, and his given name, "Yu!" and shuddered as he felt the hot rush of his lover's passion fill his insides. Breathing deeply, Yu fell atop of Jean, fitting into the crook of a pale arm with his head cuddled underneath the blonde's chin. Yu smiled as he felt lazy circles being drawn into the skin of his lower back and laughed a little as he drifted off to sleep. Make-up sex was great, but this, what they had just been, was so much better. They _had _to do it again.


End file.
